Tokusubs Wiki
Fansubbing Groups *Agony Subs *Anonymous Russian Rippers *Baltander *Big Nova Subs *BerndeltaSubs *DeadFishSubs *Earthly Subs *FRT Sora *Genm Corp *Grown Ups In Spandex *Hi no Tori Fansubs *KuyZTOKU *Lovegen Subs *Metallic Fansubs *MegaBeast Empire *MillionFold Curiosity *Over-Time *OZC Live *Rampage Subs International *Rider Time *RubberSubs *Shushutto Subs *Skyrider Gang *Scull *TheMaskedSubbers *TV-Nihon *Weeaboo-Shogun *Wandering Moonbeams *X-GaonSubs *XIG *Yongou over Yander Fansubbing Progress List Super Sentai #' ': 84/84 - Rampage Subs (W/ BadApple/DeltaSubs 1-32) (W/ Love & Care 33-66) (57-84), MegaBeast Empire (Bomb Hurricane) #' ': 35/35 - Metallic Fansubs (1-35 + Movie), Love & Care (1-4, 23), G.U.I.S (Goranger VS JAKQ) #' : 52/52' - Nemet scrub (1-52), '' Berndelta scrub (1-52 + Movie), MegaBeast Empire (1-6, episode 0) #' : '''51/51 - BerndeltaSubs/Metallic Fansubs (1-51 + Movie), GUIS (Special + Movie) #' : 50/50' - Gao Soul Forever! (promo, 1-50, Movie) #' : 50/50' - qadSubs (1-50)(Portuguese dub scrub, wait for v2), Goggle Scrubs (1-13, Movie) #' ': 36/51 - qadSubs (promo), MillionFold Curiosity (1-36) #' ': 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' : 55/55' - G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-12 + Movie 1), DeadFishFansubs (1-24, 26-55 + Movie 1-2), lordtranza33 (25), TV-Nihon (1-8) #' ': 34/50 - Metallic Fansubs (1-30 + Movie, in progress), DeadFishFansubs (47-50) #' : 51/51' - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' : 49/49' - G.U.I.S. (1-49) #' ': 32/50 - Wandering Moonbeams (1-32 + Special), Love & Care (1-7 + Movie + 10 Great Sentai Gathering!), "The 10 Great Sentai Gathering! Counting On You! Turboranger" (DeadFishFansubs), KuyZTOKU (1-28 + Special) #' : 48/48' - XIG (1-48) #' : 51/51' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-51), G.U.I.S. (1-51) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-51) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-50), GUIS + MegaAnon (1-50) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), Henshin Organization + Hikari-Senshi (1-50 + movie), TV-Nihon (1-50 + Movie), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-50) #' : 53/53' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-53), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-53) + movie (GUIS) #' : 48/48' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-48), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-48), MFC (1-48, vs Kakuranger + movie)' ' #' : 48/48' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-48) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-48), HaroRanger (1-48), vs Ohranger (MFC) #' : 51/51' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-51), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-51), MFC (1-51 and vs Carranger) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), MFC (vs. Megaranger) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), Imagination Station (Movie, vs. Gingaman) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), '' Imagination Station (vs. GoGoV) #' : 51/51''' - Gao Soul Forever! (1-51, Movie, Extras), BerndeltaSubs (Vs. Super Sentai), Tokuplex (Vs. Super Sentai), Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) #' : 51/51' - Shushutto Scrubs (1-51, Movie, Vs. Gaoranger) + Over-Time (10 Years After), Shout Factory! Official DVD release (Coming 03/26/19) (North America Only), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) #' : 50/50 '- Imagination Station (1-50 + Movie), Midnight Crew Subs (Dekranger VS Abaranger) #' : 50/50 '- TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Special DVD, Deka VS Aba), Over-Time (1-18, 10 Years After), + Deka vs Aba (w/Midnight Crew Subs), BerndeltaSubs (1-12, in progress) #' : 49/49' - tinyhenshin (1-49 + Movie & Special), TV-Nihon (1-49, Magi VS Deka) #' : 49/49' - Earthly Subs (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai), FreeJoker (1-39), Aesir & Hikari-Senshi (1-7, History Segment 00) #' : 49/49' - Earthly Subs (1-49 + Movie, VS Boukenger), TV-Nihon (1-49 + Movie) #' : 50/50' - Earthly Subs (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), #' : 49/49' - Over-Time (1-49, 1-2 Director's Cut, Movie, Decade 24-25), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, 1 Director's Cut, Shinken VS Go-on, Special DVD, Shinkenger Returns, Gosei VS Shinken), Shinkenanon (1-32, Movie, 1 Director's Cut) #' : 50/50' - MillionFold Curiosity (1-50, Movie, Gosei VS Shinken), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Gosei VS Shinken, Goseiger Returns) #' : 51/51' - Over-Time (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan), FreeJoker (1-51, Televi-kun DVD) TV-Nihon (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan, Televi-kun DVD) #' : 50/50' - Over-Time (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns), FreeJoker (1-50, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns, Rising New Hero), TV-Nihon (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Televi-kun DVD, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns) #' : 48/48' - Over-Time (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns), TV-Nihon (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Televi-kun DVD, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns), FreeJoker (1-12) #' : 47/47' - Over-Time (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu), TV-Nihon (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu) #' : 47/47' - Over-Time (1-47, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ), TV-Nihon (1-47, Televi-kun DVD, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ) #' : 48/48' - Over-Time (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic), TV-Nihon (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuoh vs. Ninnin) #' : 48/48' - Over-Time (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48, The Geth Indaver Strikes Back, Episode of Stinger) #' :' 51/51 - Over-Time (1-51), TV-Nihon (1-51 + Film, The Other Patren #2, Girlfriends Army), Scull (Film, The Other Patren #2) #' ': Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing + Secrets of the Ryusoulgers), Scull (Secrets of the Ryusoulgers), Rider Time (1) "Unofficial" Sentai *' : 13/13' - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) *' : 13/13 '- Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) International Sentai *' : 12/12' - Shushutto Scrubs (1-12), TV-Nihon (1-12) Misc * : 4/4 - Over-Time (1-4), TV-Nihon (1-4) Kamen Rider # : 98/98 '- XIG (1-98 + movies), KITSubs (1-49) # ' : 52/52 '- Generation Kikaida (1-52 complete on DVD) (North America Only), Bootleg HK DVD subs (both movies) # ' : 35/35 '- Order of Zeronos (1-6), The Masked Subbers (7-32 + Five Riders vs King Dark), Bootleg HK DVD subs (33-35), DenScrubs (Five Riders vs King Dark), /m/Subs (Five Riders vs King Dark), MegaBeast Empire (0, 02-04) # ' : 24/24 - Hi no Tori (1-24), Scull (in progress, 1-10) # : 39/39 - Midnight Crew Subs (w/KITsubs) (1-39) # : 54/54 - KITsubs (1-34), theheroofmobius Muxed KITsubs (35-54), Skyrider Gang (1-54+Movie) # : 48/48 - SXIG (1-48 + Movie) # : Midnight Crew Subs # : 51/51 - Century Kings (1-51, both movies), Bereke Scrubs (both movies) # : 47/47 '''- Stone (1-47), BerekeScrubs (1-47 + Tetsuo Kurata interview), FansubFilmRobo (Special), MegaBeast Empire (Special), /m/Subs (1)' # ' : Shinvent Scrub, TV-Nihon # ' : '''MegaAnon, Weeaboo-Shogun, TV-Nihon # ' : 'MegaAnon, TV-Nihon #* ' : 'Century Kings & Skewed Studios, MegaAnon # ' : 50/50 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-50, HBV, New Year's Special), Rider Time (upcoming) # : 51/51 - Gomen Rider (1-51, Movie, ANT Special) # : 50/50 '-' ' Sub-Vent (1-24, RIDER TIME specials 1-2), Scrub-Vent (25), MirrorWorldScrubs & Earthly Subs (26-50 + HBV), Genm Corp (1-12), Rider Time (RIDER TIME miniseries), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, 13 Rider Special, promos and commercials, RIDER TIME 1-2), , Midnight Crew Subs (HBV) # ' : 50/50 '- Agony (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV), GabuAnon (1-14), Over-Time (HBV), TV-Nihon (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV) # ' : 49/49 '- Turn Up Scrubs (1-49, movie, HBV), Excite Subs, (1-49), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV), NDASubs (1-10) # ' : 48/48 '- Shushutto Scrubs (1-48, movie, HBV), OZC-Live (w/Shushutto Scrubs) (ongoing), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) # ' : 49/49 - Earthly Subs (1-49, God Speed Love, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV) # : 49/49 '- Earthly Subs (w/ OZC) (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), OrangeLion Subs (1-16), TV-Nihon (1-49, 7 movies, HBV) # ' : 48/48 - 'TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV), Order of Zeronos (1-48), SwagScrubs (1-13 + HBV part 1), Railler Subs (1-19), Earthly Subs (w/ Railler Subs & OZC) (Upcoming) # ' : 'TV-Nihon (1-31, 3 movies), Order of Zeronos (1-31), Rider Time (1-23, in progress), KITsubs (Live & Show The Musical), Millionfold Curiosity (1-3), Over-Time (24-25) # ' : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, 5 movies, HBV, Wakana's Healing Princess) # : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, 4 movies), TV-Nihon (1-48, 4 movies, HBV) # : 48/48 '- Over-Time (1-48, movie, HBV), Aesir (1-48, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie + tie-in net movies, HBV), BerekeScrubs (net movies) # ' : 53/53 '- Over-Time (1-53), TV-Nihon (1-53) # ' : 47/47 '- Aesir (1-47), TV-Nihon (1-47) # ' : 48/48 '- Over-Time (w/KITsubs) (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48, Kamen Rider Brain 1), FRT Sora (Mach's Drama CD), Bereke (Mach's Drama CD), Gordscrubs (3 Specials), Over-Time (Kamen Rider Brain 1), Rider Time (Kamen Rider Brain miniseries) # ' : 50/50 - Over-Time (1-50, movie), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, Heroic Legend of Alain miniseries, Truth! The Secret of Heroes' Eyecons!, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider #1), Scull (Kamen Rider #1, Quick Wit Battle, The Heroic Legend of Alain 3-4), MegaBeast Empire (Quick Wit Battle, Legendary Rider Souls 7), # : 45/45 '- Excite! Subs (1-45, Another Ending V-Cinemas, Snipe Episode 0, Lazer & Para-DX HBVs, Brave special), TV-Nihon (1-45), RTA (3-45, Movie), SSPT (Final Stage: The Promised DoReMiFa Beat), GorGom (Another Ending V-Cinemas) # ' : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, Movie), GenmCorp (1-49, Movie, HBV, Rogue miniseries, Final Stage story portion), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, Rogue miniseries), GorGom (Cross-Z) # : Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing, RIDER TIME: Kamen Rider Shinobi miniseries), Rider Time (31- Ongoing), Rider Time w/ Earthly (Kamen Rider Shinobi miniseries), Scull (Kamen Rider Shinobi 1) # : Premiering Fall 2019, GenmCorp (press conference trailer) Misc./One-off specials *' : '''Shinvent,' Elite-Justice * : Tokyo Shock (Available on DVD), TV-Nihon * : TV-Nihon * : MegaAnon, TV-Nihon * ' **'Season 1:' Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13), Amazon Prime Video (1-13) **'Season 2:' Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13), Amazon Prime Video (1-13) * '''Hanuman and the Five Kamen Riders': DenScrubs, SpaceHunterM (YouTube, with subs), Apollo Dub Archive (English dub from unknown source) Metal Heroes #' 44/44' - MillionFold Curiosity (1-44) #' ' 51/51 -''' Midnight Crew (1-7), HK SUBS (1-51), MillionFold Curiosity (Planned) # ' '''49/49 -' Filipino English Subs (1-49), Weeaboo-Shogun (39), MillionFold Curiosity (Planned) #' 46/46' - Official Discotek Media feat. MegaBeast Empire subs (1-46, preorder page) #' ' 44/44 - Metallic Fansubs (1-44) #' 39/39 '- Metallic Fansubs (1-39) + Movie #' ' 50/50 - Metallic Fansubs (1-50) #' ' 52/52 - Metallic Fansubs (1-52 + movie), JAScanlations (2-4), The Moonlighters, Daigeki + /m/ subs (movie) (1) #' 49/49' - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-49) #' ' 53/53 '''- Weeaboo-Shogun (1-53) # ' 8/49 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-8) #' ' 27/50 - MegaBeast Empire (1-27) + Movie (Daigeki) #' ' 13/51 - Rampage Subs (1-13), Hikari Senshi + Daigeki (compilation movie) #' ' 15/53 - MegaBeast Empire (1-15 + Movie, in progress), HNT (1-3) #' ' 0/50 *' revival''' - Over-Time (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z, Sharivan NEXT GEN, Shaider Next Gen), TV-Nihon (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Televi-kun DVD, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z) Crossover Movies and Specials (Heisei Phase 2) *' ' - Over-Time, Bereke Scrubs (incl. ), TV-Nihon (incl. net movies) *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Over-Time, Imagination Station, TV-Nihon *' ' - OrangeLion/KiraKira Subs (incl. Kamen Rider #4 1), Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. Kamen Rider #4 1-3), Bereke (Kamen Rider #4 1-3) * [http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_%C3%97_Super_Sentai:_Chou_Super_Hero_Taisen Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen]'' -'' ExciteSubs, TV-Nihon * - Over-Time, TV-Nihon * - Over-Time, TV-Nihon * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 - W-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core - Over-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max - Over-Time, Aesir * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum - Over-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle - Over-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle - Over-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis - Over-Time * Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders - ExciteSubs, RTA * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders: Over-Time, GenmCorp * Heisei Generations FOREVER - Rider Time, GenmCorp Ultraman *'Ultra Q: 28/28 '- Shout Factory DVD release (US only), Mill Creek Entertainment DVD/Blu-Ray Release (October 15, US/UK only) *'Ultraman: 39/39' - Mill Creek 2019 DVD/Blu-ray release (US/UK only, improved sub quality, October 15), Mill Creek 2013 DVD release *Scripts were from the BCI Eclipse (out of print) releases, Mill Creek DVD release has known sub timing issues*, Midnight Crew Subs (1-39), akaneskiryu (1080p & 720p video, unknown sub source, retimed), glamrick (1080p video, retimed & restyled MCS subs) *'Ultraseven: 49/49 '- Complete DVD series (Shout! Factory) (North America Only), glamrick (1-11 and 13-49), Megabeast Empire (12), akaneskiryu (1080p & 720p video, episode 12 in SD, using glamrick and MBE subs) *'Return of Ultraman:' 51/51 - VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-51), Hikari Senshi (1-11), AkaneskiryuScrubs (1-8), English Dub (Unknown amount) *'Ultraman Ace:' 52/52 - Baltander (1-52), VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-52), Anonymously Scrubbed (1-35) *'Ultraman Taro:' 53/53 - English Dub (1-53), VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-53), Baltander (1-15), Yander (1-6), mSubs (1) *'Ultraman Leo: 51/51 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-leo-1) (1-51) and also http://www.shoutfactorytv.com/series/ultraman-leo (North America Only) (1-51) *'Ultraman 80: 50/50 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://www.watchtoku.com/ultraman-80) (1-50), Speedy DVDs (1-28) *'Heisei Ultraseven': 16/16 - SXIG (1994, 1998, 1999, and 2002 specials, 1-16) *'Ultraman Tiga: 52/52 - '''Midnight Crew Subs (1-52), Funimation (out of print) (1-52), Ultrafanz (Revival of the Ancient Giant) *'Ultraman Dyna: 51/51 - XIG/TVN (1-51, Hanejiro Returns, Tiga & Dyna movie) *'Ultraman Gaia: 51/51 '- Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-gaia and Toku HD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-gaia)(1-51), Ultrafanz (The Battle in Hyperspace and Once Again Gaia), Speedy DVDs (Once Again Gaia, dubbed and subbed), Speedy/Scorpio East Entertainment DVD and VCDs (The Battle in Hyperspace, dubbed), TV-Nihon (The Battle in Hyper Space) *'Ultraman Neos: 12/12 '- Streaming on Toku HD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-neos), Hi no Tori (1-12) *'''Ultraman Cosmos: 65/65 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-cosmos), English Dub (1-65), GenmCorp (1-2, The First Contact), TV-Nihon (1 + The First Contact), niko_shc (The Blue Planet and Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle) *'New Century Ultraman Legend and New Century 2003 Ultraman Legend: THE KING'S JUBILEE': Speedy/Scorpio East Entertainment (dubbed and subbed) *'Ultra Q - Dark Fantasy: '''21/26 - RubberSubs (1-21) *'Ultraman Nexus: 37/37''' - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-nexus (1-37), TV-Nihon (1-37, The Next), Meteor (The Next) *'Ultraman Max: 39/39 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-max) (1-39, dub only), NOP (1-39) *'Ultraman Mebius: 50/50 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-mebius-1) (1-50), Fushigi-Chan (1-50 + Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers movie), Speedy DVDs (Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers, dubbed and Chinese derived English subs), Meteor (Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers), Speedy/Scorpio East Entertaiment (Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, dubbed and subbed), TV-Nihon (1-25, Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers and Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers) *'Ultraman Mebius: Side Story' - Streaming on TokuHD (https:/toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-mebius-side-story) (Armored Darkness, Ghost Rebirth, and Hikari Saga), TV-Nihon (Hikari Saga) *'Ultraseven X: 12/12 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraseven-x), TV-Nihon (1-12) *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle:' 13/13 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultra-galaxy-mega-monster-battle), G.U.I.S. (1-12) *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO: '''13/13 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultra-galaxy-mega-monster-battle), Ultrafanz (1-13) *'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial & Ultraman Saga (plus specials):' G.U.I.S. *'Neo Ultra Q': '''12/12' - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/neo-ultra-q), ATTKC (1-12) *'Ultraman Ginga/New Ultraman Anthology: '''11/11 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-ginga + TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-ginga), TV-Nihon (1-13 and Theatrical Special) *'Ultraman Ginga S: 16/16 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-ginga and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-ginga), /m/Subs (Ultraman Ginga S Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors movie) *'Ultra Fight Victory: 13/13 - '''Tsuburaya Productions (Subbed, no longer available on YouTube), Tsuburara/William Winckler Productions (Dubbed on Tsuburaya Productions YouTube) *'Ultraman X: 22/22 '- Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-x (1-22) and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-x), TV-Nihon (Movie) *'Ultraman Orb: 25/25 '- Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-orb and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-orb) (1-25), TV-Nihon (Movie) *'Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA: 12/12 -''' GenmCorp (1-12 re-release, previously released 1-12 under the name Meteor), TV-Nihon (1-12) *'''Ultraman Zero: The Chronicles: 26/26 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-zero-the-chronicles) *'Ultraman Geed: 25/25' - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-geed (1-25), /m/Subs (Movie), TV-Nihon (Movie) *'Ultra Fight Orb: 8/8' - TV-Nihon (1-8) *'Ultraman R/B': 25/25 - Color Timer Subs (1-25), GenmCorp (1-18, in progress, movie), TV-Nihon (1-7) *'Ultraman Taiga': GemnCorp (Ongoing, Tri-Squad Voice Drama ongoing, episode 0), Color Timer Subs (Ongoing), Rider Time (1) Ultraman anime * The Ultraman: 51/51 - Amazon Prime Video (1-51) and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/the-ultraman) * Ultraman USA: Movie * ULTRAMAN: 13/13 - Streaming on Netflix Garo *'Garo: 25/25 - '''Streaming on https://www.hidive.com/tv/garo for premium members in certain regions only, GomenRider (25/25, Specials, and Movie), TV-Nihon (25/25, Specials and Movie), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only), Over-Time (1-8). *'Garo: Makai Senki:' '''25/25' - Over-Time + Midnight Crew Subs (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25), Crybaby Scrubs (1-9), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) *'Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness:' 25/25 - Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) *'Garo: The Makai Flower:' 25/25 - Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) *'Garo: Goldstorm: 23/23 -' Over-Time (23/23, Movie), TV-Nihon (23/23, Movie) *'Garo: Makai Retsuden:' 12/12 - TV-Nihon (12/12, Special) *'Garo: Red Requiem:' Over-Time (Movie), TV-Nihon (Movie), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) * Kiba: Ankoku Kishi Gaiden: TV-Nihon (Special), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) * Garo Special: Beast of the Demon Knight: '''TV-Nihon (Special), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) * '''Bikuu the Movie: - Movie (TV-Nihon) * Garo Gaiden: Tougen no Fue: '''Movie (TV-Nihon) * '''Garo and the Wailing Dragon: '''Movie (TV-Nihon) * '''Garo: Ashura: '''Special (Over-Time, TV-Nihon) * '''Garo: God's Fang: Movie (Over-Time, TV-Nihon) * Zero: Black Blood: 6/6 - Over-Time (6/6 + Movie), TV-Nihon (6/6 + Movie) * Zero: Dragon Blood: 13/13 - Over-Time (13/13), TV-Nihon (13/13) * God's Fang: JINGA: Over-Time (12/12), TV-Nihon (12/12) Garo anime * Garo: The Animation (Honoo no Kokuin): ??/24 - plus film * Garo: Crimson Moon (Guren no Tsuki): ??/24 '''- plus film (Usuzumizakura) * '''Garo: Vanishing Line: ??/24 Other Toei Toku *' :' 3/131 episodes-2/6 movies - The Skaro Hunting Society (94-96), Kingmenu (movies 1 and 2) **' :' (Movie) *' :' 0/31 *'New Nana-iro Kamen:' 0/26 *' :' 0/52 **' :' (Movie) *' :' 0/35 *' :' 0/47 *' : '''Generation Kikaida (1-43 complete on DVD), FRT Sora (Fly! Android Kikaider movie) **' : Generation Kikaida (1-46 complete on DVD) ** : Generation Kikaida (Movie on DVD) * :' 24/26 - Dead Fish Fansubs (1-12 19-22, 25-26), Megabeast Empire/Hi no Tori (13-18) *' : Generation Kikaida (1-25 complete on DVD), GorGom (1-25) ** :' 0/23 *'Innocent Lilies': '''1-10' - Officially subbed at Viki (https://www.viki.com/tv/20570c-innocent-lilies), Unknown group (1-3) **'Innocent Lilies 2': 1-5 - Officially subbed at Viki (https://www.viki.com/tv/26974c-innocent-lilies-2) *' : '''MillionFold Curiosity 32/32 *' :' 0/24 *'Seiun Kamen Machineman: '''36/36 - Metallic Fansubs/Big Nova Subs (1-36) *' :' 13/38 - KITsubs (1-10), Dead Fish Fansubs (16, 37-38), Rider Time (upcoming) **' :' 0/36 *' :' 0/24 *' :' 22/48 - Big Nova Subs (1-21, 38) *' :' ?/43 *' :' 0/35 *' : '''Official Marvel release (41/41 + Movie) *' :' 0/52 *' : 49/49''' - TV-Nihon (1-49), Miss Dream (1-49) *' : 34/34' - Big Nova Subs (1-34) *' :' 0/52 *' :' 0/45 *' :' 39/39 - Big Nova Subs (1-39) *'Message From Space': Movie (Official Shout Factory release, dubbed DVD and dubbed/subbed limited edition Blu-Ray) **' ': 3/27 - Official Discotek Blu-Ray release (upcoming), GUIS (1-3), localized into Swords of the Space Ark (episodes edited into compilation movie, English voiceover) *' ': 1/26: - Shout Factory DVD release (Johnny Sokko and His Flying Robot dubbed localization, 26/26), also localized into Voyage Into Space (four episodes edited into compliation movie), ARR (1) *'Warrior of Love Rainbowman': 1/52 - Kingmenu (1) *'Captain Ultra': 0/24 Other Tsuburaya Toku *'Horror Theater Unbalance: '''0/13 *'Mirrorman:' '''51/51 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/mirrorman) *'Triple Fighter:' 0/26 unknown, however Tsubuarya's official youtube channel released the series in 130 parts. *'Fireman:' 6/30 - Hi No Tori Fansubs *'Jumborg Ace:' 50/50 - Malaysian DVD Set (mis-titled as Ultraman Jumborg Ace, Dodgy rip, spellchecked sub verions from BallBoy), ARR (1-6), Yongou over Yander (1-3) *' :' 4/26 Skaro Hunting Society *'Dinosaur Expedition Born Free': 25/25 - Chillock *'Dinosaur Great War Izenborg': 16/39 - ARR + adaptation dubbed film *'Dinosaur Sentai Koseidon':' 52/52' - ARR (1-14), ARR-TEPH-BN-GANGO (15-52), ARR-TEPH (15 and 16) *'Andro Melos': 10/45 - Hi No Tori Fansubs & MegaBeastEmpire *Note: Each episode is 5 minutes long* *'Denkou Choujin Gridman': 39/39 - Amazon Prime Video & TokuHD (1-39) (https://toku1.vhx.tv/gridman), /m/Subs (1-3) *'Outerman' - Movie, Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/outerman) *'Rosetta: The Masked Angel': 13/13 - Cruel Angel Productions (1-13 and Jet Black Freia, Metallic Fansubs mp4 reencode) *'Redman: 138/138' - Dodgy *'Vanny Knights: 20/20' - Cruel Angel Productions (1-20, Metallic Fansubs mp4 reencode) Other Tsuburaya toku-based anime * SSSS.GRIDMAN: 13/13 - Streaming on Crunchyroll (subbed) and FunimationNow (dubbed) Chaiyo and Tsuburaya co-productions * The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army: Zeno Pictures DVD release (Thai Hanuman vs. 7 Ultraman version), DenScrubs (Hanuman vs. 7 Ultraman) * Jumborg Ace & Giant: Unsubbed movie Unauthorized Blue Arc Works CGI Ultraman series * Dragon Blade: So long, Ultraman - Movie, unsubbed * Dragon Force 2: 0/26 - Unsubbed * Dragon Force: Rise of Ultraman - Movie, unsubbed Toho Toku * Warrior of Love: Rainbowman: 1/52 - Kingmenu (episode 1) * Go! Godman: 4/34 - Hi no Tori with MegaBeast Empire (22, 26, 29, 34 + special) * Go! Greenman: 5/52 - Hi no Tori with MegaBeastEmpire (1, 22, 36, 40, 52) * Zone Fighter: 26/26 - No Line Cinemas (1-26, edited and typeset release by Dodgy), Team Zone (episodes 2, 4, 6, 13, 25) * Hikari no Senshi Diamond Eye: 0/26 * Megaloman: 0/31 * Enban Sensou Bankid: 0/26 * : 26/26 - Crown Empire (1-26), Elite Justice (1-10) Misc Multiple Installments *'Chouseishin Gransazer: 51/51' - TV-Nihon (1-51), Sazer Scrubs (1-29) *'Genseishin Justirisers: 51/51' - TV-Nihon (1-51), Apollo Dub Archive (Dub from VCD release) *'Chouseikantai Sazer-X: 38/38' - TV-Nihon (1-38 + Movie) *'Cutie Honey (2004):' Bandai Entertainment (Movie on DVD subbed) *' : 26/26' - Sailor Spork (26/26), TV-Nihon (26/26 + Special) *'Idol x Warriors Miracle Tunes!:' 39/51 - MTSubs (1-39, in progress), Renshuu Subs (1-4) *'Magic x Warrior Magi Majo Pures!': 2/51 - MTSubs (1), FansubSenshi (1-2, in progress) *'Secret x Warrior Phantomirage': Ongoing (Genm Corp) *'Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker: 3/3' - Hi no Tori (1-3) *'Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker Signa': 0/12 *'Jikuu Keisatsu Hyperion': Movie, unsubbed *'Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker: Deadly Night Shade': Movie, unsubbed *' : 12/12 '- MegaBeast Empire (1-12) *' : '''Over-Time w/MegaBeast Empire (Trailer, 1-12) *' :' 2/54 - MegaBeast Empire (1), ARR (3) *' :' 0/25 *' :' '''13/13' - EJFL (1-13) *' : 39/39' - Official DVD release by Mill Creek (1-39, known sub timing issues) *'Super Robot Mach Baron:' 1/26 - /m/Subs (1) *'Tomica Hero Rescue Force: 51/51 -' TV-Nihon (1-51 + Movie) *'Tomica Hero Rescue Fire: 51/51' - TV-Nihon (1-51) *'Zeiram': Tokyo Shock (Movie on DVD subbed and dubbed) *'Zeiram 2': Tokyo Shock (Movie on DVD subbed and dubbed) Standalones *' ': 5/52 - ARR (1-5), localized in English as The Space Giants *'Azteckaiser:' 6/26 - Skaro Hunting Society (1-6) *' :' 5/26 - Skaro Hunting Society (1-5) *'BraveStorm': Movie, English subs available on Japanese DVD/Blu-Ray *'Bukyo Sentai Buddhaman': MegaBeast Empire (subbed short) *'Cyber Ninja': Unknown (Movie, subbed), dubbed VHS release and DVD release (as part of bootleg Ninja Collection Vol 1) *' :' 26/26 '- Bereke (1-26), BadWolf (1-13), Over-Time (14-26), TV-Nihon & SkewedStudios (1-16) *'Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop: 4/36 - GorGom (1-4) *'Evolver: 6/6' - Official West Power DVD release (1-6) *'Gekko Kamen': Skaro Hunting Society (Mammoth Kong Serial, 1-3 out of 11) *' : 24/24' - Official Mill Creek DVD release (1-24, known sub timing issues) *' : 14/14 - Gao Soul Forever! (1-14) *'K-tai Investigator 7': 45/45 - TV-Nihon (1-45, two specials) *' : ADV Films Inc. (Movie on VHS with subtitles), Hi no Tori, unknown DVD release *'''Madan Senki Ryukendo: 52/52 - TV-Nihon (1-52, three specials), Bereke Scrubs (1-16), Apollo Dub Archive (1-52 dubbed) *'P-Man': 1/15 - MegaBeast Empire (Pilot episode and episode 1) *Note: Episodes are 5 minutes long, the pilot is 3 minutes* *'Sh15uya: 12/12' - Lovegen Subs (1-12), Mishicorp (1-12), TV-Nihon (1-12) *' : 13/13' - TV-Nihon (1-13) *'Silver Kamen': 0/26 *'Skull Soldier': Skaro Hunting Society/Hi no Tori (Movie, subbed) *'Tekkouki Mikazuki': 6/6 - Hi no Tori (1-6) *'Tokusatsu Gagaga:' 7/7 -''' Lovegen Subs & Big Nova Subs (1-7, original episode 7 /w Rider Time), TV-Nihon (1-7), Rider Time (7, 1-6 upcoming), Over-Time (1) *'''Spectreman: 0/63 *'Voicelugger': 12/12 - Metallic Fansubs (1-12) *'Denjin Zaborger': 0/52 **'Karate Robo Zaborgar': Movie - Official Well Go USA DVD & Blu-Ray release, streaming on Amazon Prime with Hi-YAH subscription * Tetsujin Tiger Seven: 0/26 * Majin Hunter Mitsurugi: 12/12 '''- Hi no Tori (1-12) Misc International Toku * '''Armor Hero: 52/52 - DoReMii (1-52 + Movie), Armor Hero channel (1-52 dubbed) **'Armor Hero XT: 60/60' - Armor Hero Channel (1-60 dubbed) **'Armor Hero Lava': 0/52, unsubbed movie **'Armor Hero Captor': 0/52, unsubbed movie **'Armor Hero Hunter': 0/60 *'Balala the Fairies': 0/52 *'Battle Strike Team: Giant Saver': 52/52 - Alpha Animation channel (1-52) **'Battle Strike Team: Space Deleter': 0/52 **'Battle Strike Team: Rescue Engine': 0/52 *'BIMA Satria Garuda: 26/26' (Bima-Anon, SkyFansubs) **'Satria Garuda BIMA-X: 50/50' BimaAnon (1-29, special), SkyFansubs (1-50, special) *'Chuldong K-Cop': 0/26 *'Beast Girl Team': Unsubbed movie **' ': Unsubbed movie (also known as Ghost Well) *'Golden Hero': 0/52 *'Gunblade': Pilot filmed subbed on official YouTube channel *' : 6/6' - Subbed by the show creators on Youtube *'Legend Hero Samgugjeon': 50/50 - Subbed on official YouTube channel (1-50) *'Metal Knight: Iron Strike': 1/? - Subbed by GT Studios Medan *'Mentaya Hero R-VIGIL': 3/? - Subbed on official YouTube channel *'Spheres (2004): 2/2' - Subbed by Origin Pictures **'Spheres Unleashed': 0/4 **'Spheres Side Story - Chronicle of Zeal: 1/1' - Origin Pictures **'Spheres Side Story - Chronicle of Envyon: 2/2' - Origin Pictures **'Spheres Trinity: 4/4' - Origin Pictures *' :' 0/16 **' :' 0/26 *'The Mighty Peking Man': Movie, 88 Films Blu-Ray (subbed and dubbed), Rolling Thunder/Miramax DVD release (dubbed) *'Super Inframan': Movie (subbed and dubbed) *' ': 2/44: X-GaonSubs (Ongoing) *'War God: The Big Calamity': Movie, official subbed DVD release by Cult Action Local Heroes * Chousoku Senshi G-Five: 0/13 * Dengeki!! Raidenmaru: 1/13 - First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel ** Dengeki!! Raidenmaru 2: 1/13 - First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel ** Boso Dengeki!! Raidenmaru: 1/5 - First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel ** Boso Gengeki!! Raidenmaru Shinku no Samurai Marasame-hen: 1/? - First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel * Dharuriser: ** Rise - Dharuriser The Movie: 0/1 ** Two subbed live stage shows (1st International, 5th International) * Fujiyama Ichiban: 12/12 - Full series subbed on official channel (Fujiyama Arc, Sakura Arc, Ninja Arc) * Halser Acre: 0/13 ** Halser Acre 2: 0/13 ** Halser Acre The Movie ACRES: Unsubbed movie ** : 0/8 * Houjin Yatsurugi: 12/12 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-13 and Fangerk gaiden special no longer available on YouTube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-12, some sub files incompletely) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 2: 12/12 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-12 no longer available on YouTube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-12) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 3: 50/50 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-50 no longer available on YouTube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-50, episode 30 incomplete) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 4: 12/12 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-12 no longer available on Youtube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-12) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 5: 12/12 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-12 no longer available on YouTube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-12) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 6: First episode subbed on official channel ** Houjin Yatsurugi 7: First episode subbed on official channel * Nihon Local Hero Daikessen: Movie (Sub files from Anon, translated by http://scans.uboachan.net/) * Ryujin Mabuyer: 13/39 - 1-13 (/m/subs, Malaysian bootleg DVD), Movie (Asmik Ace DVD release) * Vendor Knight Hirano Great: First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel * Zan Saber: 1/? - Chapter 1 (Malaysian bootleg DVD) * Zettai Kikan Kaerun: First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel Kaiju films Godzilla * Godzilla: Criterion Collection DVD & Blu-Ray (subbed), Classic Media DVD & Blu-Ray (dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel ** Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Criterion Collection DVD & Blu-Ray for Godzilla, Classic Media DVD & Blu-Ray for Godzilla, Universal Studios 2014 DVD release, streaming on Criterion Channel * Godzilla Raids Again: Universal Pictures 2012 DVD release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * King Kong vs Godzilla: Multiple releases by Universal (dub only) * Mothra vs Godzilla: Classic Media 2007 DVD Release (subbed), Sony Wonder Video 2002 DVD release (dub only), streaming on Criterion Channel * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster: '''Classic Media DVD Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * '''Invasion of Astro-Monster: Classic Media 2007 DVD Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * Ebirah, Horror of the Deep: Official Section 23 DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), subbed version streaming on HIDIVE and VRV * Son of Godzilla: Sony Pictures 2005 DVD Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * Destroy All Monsters: Tokyo Shock DVD/Blu-Ray Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * All Monsters Attack: Classic Media 2008 DVD Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * Godzilla vs Hedorah: Official Section 23 DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), subbed version streaming on on HIDIVE and VRV * Godzilla vs Gigan: Official Section 23 DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), subbed version streaming on HIDIVE and VRV * Godzilla vs Megalon: Tokyo Shock DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel, MST3K version available on Rhino Video's original printing of Volume 10 * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla: Sony DVD release (subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * Terror of Mechagodzilla: Classic Media (Subbed uncut Japanese version and edited English dub), streaming on Criterion Channel * The Return of Godzilla: Official Section 23 DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), subbed version streaming on HIDIVE and VRV ** Godzilla 1985: VHS release, HD theatrical reconstruction by Red Menace * Godzilla vs Biollante: Miramax DVD and Blu-Ray release * Godzilla vs King Ghidorah: Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs Mothra, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs Mothra: Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II: Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla: Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs Destoroyah: Sony DVD release (subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs Megaguirius, subbed and dubbed) Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla 2000: Millennium: Sony DVD release (subbed and localized dub), Sony Blu-Ray release (subbed and localized dub), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs Megaguirius: Sony DVD release (subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs Destoroyah, subbed and dubbed) Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack: Sony DVD release (subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla: Sony DVD release (Subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla: Tokyo SOS: Sony DVD release (Subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla: Final Wars, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla: Final Wars: Sony DVD release (Subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla: Tokyo SOS, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Shin Godzilla: Official Funimation DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on FunimationNow until August 9, 2019 Gamera * Gamera: The Giant Monster: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection V1 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (subbed) ** Gammera The Invincible: Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental (free streaming with Prime membership) * Gamera vs Barugon: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 1 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (subbed) * Gamera vs Gyaos: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 1 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (w/ Gamera vs Viras, subbed) * Gamera vs Viras: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 1 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (w/ Gamera vs Gyaos, subbed) * Gamera vs Guiron: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 2 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (w/ Gamera vs Jiger, subbed) * Gamera vs Jiger: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 2 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (w/ Gamera vs Guiron, subbed) * Gamera vs Zigra: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 2 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD release (w/ Gamera: Super Monster, subbed) * Gamera: Super Monster: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 2 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD release (w/ Gamera vs Zigra, subbed) * Gamera: Guardian of the Universe: Mill Creek Blu-Ray release (w/ Attack of Legion, subbed and dubbed), ADV DVD release (subbed and dubbed), streaming with Shout Factory TV on Amazon subscription * Gamera 2: Attack of Legion: Mill Creek Blu-Ray release (w/ Guardian of the Universe, subbed and dubbed), ADV DVD release (subbed and dubbed) * Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris: Mill Creek Blu-Ray release (subbed and dubbed), ADV DVD release (subbed and dubbed) * Gamera the Brave: Tokyo Shock DVD release (subbed and dubbed) Daimajin * Daimaijin: ADV/Mill Creek official DVD release (Subbed) * Return of Daimajin: ADV/Mill Creek official DVD release (Subbed) * Daimajin Strikes Again: ADV/Section 23/Mill Creek official DVD release (Subbed) Other Toho kaiju Multiple installments * Rebirth of Mothra: 2014 Sony Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy Blu-Ray (Subbed and dubbed), 2000 Sony Rebirth of Mothra 1&2 Double Feature DVD (Subbed and dubbed), digital purchase/rental on Amazon Prime Video * Rebirth of Mothra II: 2014 Sony Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy Blu-Ray (Subbed and dubbed), 2000 Sony Rebirth of Mothra 1&2 Double Feature DVD (Subbed and dubbed), digital purchase/rental on Amazon Prime Video * Rebirth of Mothra III: 2014 Sony Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy Blu-Ray (Subbed and dubbed), digital purchase/rental on Amazon Prime Video * Frankenstein vs Baragon: MBL DVD release, subbed and dubbed * The War of the Gargantuas: Classic Media DVD release as a double feature with Rodan (subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Collection * Attack on Titan: Part One: Funimation Blu-Ray/DVD release, subbed and dubbed * Attack on Titan: End of the World: Funimation Blu-Ray/DVD release, subbed and dubbed Standalones * Rodan: Streaming on Criterion Channel * The Mysterians * Varan * The Three Treasures * Mothra: Mill Creek Blu-Ray steelbook release (subbed original version and dubbed US theatrical cut), English dub on Amazon Prime Video * Gorath * Atragon * Dogora * King Kong Escapes * Latitude Zero * Space Amoeba * Princess from the Moon * Orochi, the Eight-Headed Dragon Misc Multiple installments * Placeholder Standalones * Death Kappa: Official DVD/Blu-Ray release by Tokyo Shock (subbed and dubbed), streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/death-kappa) * Kaiju Mono: Official Section 23 Blu-Ray release (subbed and dubbed), streaming on HIDIVE and VRV * Shinkaiju Raiga: Subbed by GorGom, Hi no Tori Toho films Toho Transforming Human series * The H-Man * The Secret of the Telegian * The Human Vapor Category:Browse